the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Luzy Schoppa
Luzy Schoppa is impulsive, stubborn, opinionated - Luzy can be very unpleasant if someone goes against her. But she also has a great fighting spirit and a strong sense of justice; Linn, Luzy's best friend mysteriously disappears and no one wants to have seen or known anything.Decided, courageous, and determined, she does everything possible to find Linn and cannot be stopped by anything or anyone. She is portrayed by Alicia Endemann. About Luzy Rosaline Schoppa lives in Anubis House. She shares a room with Mara. She was the best friend of Linn. Who after the holiday was not there, so Luzy went looking for her. She thought that Nina, the new girl, had something to do with Linn's disappearance. One day she went to the mayor to ask for these to Linn. However, for this would come out with any information. When the mayor went Luzy a telephone interview was conducted with a mysterious man appeared one day at school on this man by the name of Rufus Malpied. Luzy and told that he knows something about Linn and could help her to find her. As she once wanted to meet with him in the woods, she caught the club of the old pasture in how the members behind a bush watching something. She confronts her when she saw that she watched Victor, take away the Rufus'Leiche. The Sibunas decided to tell all the secrets of the treasure to Luzy and Felix and add them to the club. Luzy tried several times, Rufus reached via his cell phone, but it just raised from a woman who said that this was the number of Mr. Schmerzfuß. Luzy Nina and Daniel told them, and Nina said it in French Schmerzfuß Malpied means. Luzy more often then tried to reach Rufus, but they did not make it. As Luzy got in front of the theater showing a piece of paper on which was a seat number in the hall, she looked and discovered that Linn has come here in disguise. When the demonstration was over, Luzy noticed that Victor Linn has also discovered. She ran up on stage and warned Linn. These fled, but Victor and Ms. Engel found them and took them away. Luzy was also terribly sad, but she found in Linn's seat in a message that she wants to meet her. Rufus showed up and escorted Luzy there. As Linn did not appear, Rufus kidnapped Luzy. He threatened the Brotherhood of Anubis with the fact that he would do something to Luzy if they didn't give him any information about Linn. At the handover could free Nina and Daniel Luzy from Rufus' car. Mrs. Engel organized a call to Linn, during which they said that they will probably never come back again. Luzy was very sad, but Delia and Nina comforted her. They were eventually very good friends. Sh soon lets a letter from Linn saying that she is not coming back and Nina tries to comfort her. Later on she shares a room with Charlotte. During the second Season Luzy thinks she is in love with Kaya, because they get secret love letters, and she suspects that they are of him. After a date with Kaya, their feelings, however, disappear again, and she finds out later that the letters were from Max. For now Luzy is shocked and wants nothing to do with him.In the final episode of season 3 , she left with Charlotte in the Anubis house for their scholarship in America. View the Luzy Schoppa Gallery Category:Das Haus Anubis Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Students Category:Members of Sibuna